Pranks and Stolen kisses
by crazygal27
Summary: Garcia decides to spice thing up in the BAU by pulling a prank on the male members of the team, with the help of Emily and JJ. But is it actually the men that are the main focus of her prank? H/P J/Ro
1. Chapter 1

Pranks and stolen kisses

Garcia rushed into the bullpen, dragging JJ along behind her. "Emily, come get a coffee with us."

"Okay." Emily replied, smiling up at the pair with a confused look in her eyes. _Oh no that's not a good look. What are they up to?_

The three friends swiftly moved towards the break room. Once inside, they quickly pottered around the room in silence, throwing together snacks and making coffee.

When they finally settled down, Emily noticed her colleagues beaming over at her from their places at the small table. "Okay, what are you two up to?"

Garcia's grin widened as she spoke. "We've decided…"

JJ abruptly cut her off. "You've decided."

"Okay fine whatever, I've decided it's time to spice things up here at the BAU."

"Meaning?" Emily questioned, intrigued but worried about what her part in Garcia's little plan would involve.

"We are going to pull an awesome prank."

"We?"

"Yes we!" The look on the red heads face told Emily that there was no way she was going to get out of this.

"What sort of prank?"

"Well my raven haired beauty, since we are surrounded by so many gorgeous hunks, we thought…"

"You thought." JJ interrupted once again.

"Fine I thought, but you agreed to do it."

"I know, but I didn't have much of a choice in the matter, you're not exactly well known for taking no for an answer."

Emily chuckled, "I'm guessing I wont have much choice in the matter either."

"Emily Prentiss, do you want to hear about my absolutely awesome prank or not?"

"Go ahead."

"Well, I thought we could drive the guys wild and leave 'em completely confused."

"What? The only person you're leaving confused right now is me."

"Short version, she wants me to kiss Rossi and you to kiss Hotch." JJ said, rolling her eyes.

"WHAT?" The female profiler shouted, glaring a Garcia.

"Come on Em, it will be funny."

"No! It will be inappropriate."

"Well like you said before, you have no choice."

"The hell I don't." Her eyes pleaded with her friends. "I can't kiss him."

"Why not?"

"You know why not."

JJ stood and moved round to her fellow agent. "Em he wont be able to tell you like him."

"Yeah, JJ's kissing Rossi and I'm kissing Morgan and Reid." The technical analyst added. "Even if he does suspect you're into him, once he finds out about the other kisses he'll realise it was just a prank." She paused and smiled at her before continuing. "You can't say it wont be funny to see their reactions."

Emily Prentiss' lips quirked up as she imagined the facial expressions of their male colleagues after the kisses. "How about you kiss Hotch and I'll kiss Morgan and Reid?"

"No way. Morgan's all mine. You can however kiss Hotch and Reid if you really want too." Prentiss opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off before she had chance. "Actually, I take that back I want boy wonder too. Hotch is all yours though."

"I don't know."

"I tell you what JJ and I will go first, so as soon as you've kissed Hotch we can tell them the truth. Please, I really want to see their faces when we do this."

"Fine, but you're responsible for whatever happens."

"I know." Penelope beamed at her, before looking up at JJ and giving her a sly wink, which the blonde returned with a small smile.

Their plan was falling into place and Emily didn't suspect a thing.

**Hey!**

**This idea just came to mind.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Next chapter will be the kisses.**

**Will update soon,**

**Jade xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

The three girls exited the break room and slowly strolled into the bullpen. "You're up PG," JJ whispered in the punky tech girls ear.

Agents Morgan and Reid looked up from their work spaces as the girls approached.

Emily and JJ positioned themselves on the edge of Emily's desk to watch the show unfold before them.

Morgan stood up from his desk. "Hey baby girl, what's that cheeky look for?"

The red head didn't respond verbally, instead she dragged the tall agent's head down and crashed her lips to his.

From their position on the desk, JJ and Emily could see Morgan's eyes widen. Garcia pulled away, leaving behind a gob-smacked agent. The girls all chuckled at his response to the kiss.

"Okay, maybe this is going to be better than I thought it would be." Emily whispered to JJ, after her giggles subsided.

"I don't think I've ever seen SSA Derek Morgan speechless before." Reid announced, from his seat at his desk, a small smile playing on his lips.

"What are you smirking at boy wonder?" Garcia asked as she approached his workspace.

"What?" Reid squeaked, moments before he was dragged out of his seat roughly. "Garcia, what are you…"

Reid wasn't given the time to finish his sentence, as the technical analyst's lips found his. Reid didn't give in as easy as Morgan, which only amused the girls further. He squealed quietly in protest and tried to back away from the kiss, but Garcia held him in place. When she finally let go, he stumbled back almost tripping over his chair but managing to balance himself.

The girls were now more than amused with the display before them. Derek's vacant expression was gone for good, as he watch Reid's reaction and her joined the girls in their amusement.

"Well, that was brilliant." JJ announced through her laughter.

Said laughter soon came to a stop at her red headed friends next comment. "Your turn." Garcia beamed at the blonde.

Emily noticed JJ hesitance, "Come on JJ, you can't back out now." she giggled, nudging her gently with her elbow.

"Oh laugh it up Em, just remember as soon as I've kissed Rossi, it's you turn."

With that said, she jumped forward away from Prentiss' desk and began her journey up the stair towards the office occupied by the one and only David Rossi, leaving behind, a slightly paler and quieter Emily Prentiss.

"Lets get up there, before we miss all the action," Garcia shouted out excitedly, gesturing for Emily to go ahead of her up the stairs.

When the raven haired agent started to move away, Garcia turned back to Morgan and gave him a sly wink, which he returned with a grin.

As the two ladies reached the top of the stairs, JJ gave them one final look of worry, before reluctantly knocking on the door in front of her.

Rossi opened the door. "Hey, what's up?"

JJ paused for a few seconds, not sure of what to say. Eventually deciding to say nothing and just get it over and done with. Swiftly placing her hands around the back of his neck, she dragged him towards her and crashed their lips together. Shock pulsed through her as she felt him immediately kiss her back.

When they broke apart, JJ locked eyes with the older man and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What was that?" Rossi asked.

"A kiss." _Oh way to go genius. Great response._ JJ couldn't understand why Rossi had kissed her back like that. That wasn't part of the plan.

"I got that much." He smiled at her. "It's just a little inappropriate, don't you think?"

"Yes, sorry." She blushed and looked over at her friends, snickering away, most likely more at her than at Rossi.

"Now I'm not saying it wasn't a nice kiss, but there's a time and a place for that kind of behaviour."

"Dave." she growled quietly, with an unimpressed tone, only loud enough for him to hear. "What the hell are you doing?"

He leaned into her and whispered back, just as quietly. "Well I couldn't let you girls have all the fun."

JJ returned her voice to normal volume. "Well like I said, I'm sorry, it wont happen again."

The red faced agent then came back to her friends, a little shell-shocked.

"Well that was… interesting. I think that part of the prank definitely backfired."

Emily chuckled, receiving a not too friendly look from JJ.

"Whatever." She through her thoughts on the kiss aside, (for the moment anyway.) "Three down, one to go."

Once again, Emily was left feeling slightly ill as she realised what was coming next. "I don't think I can do it."

"Well you're gonna." JJ spat. "It can't possibly be as embarrassing as that." She gestured towards Rossi's office door, where her kiss had taken place.

"Fine," she breathed out quietly, glaring down at the floor. After a few seconds of silence, she slowly started walking towards the door to her bosses office and after taking one last deep breath, knocked lightly three times.

"Come in." she heard him call from inside.

After one last pleading look at her friends, she let out a long sigh and entered the room.

"Hello Prentiss, what do you need?"

_Something with alcohol in it. Or maybe just a secret passage out of the room. _"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you something." she replied nervously, moving closer to his desk.

"Go ahead."

_Oh, what do I ask him? God, I really didn't think this through. _"Erm…" Emily noticed the large amount of files on his desk. "You're not too busy are you, because I can come back later."

"No, it's fine." Hotch noticed how uneasy she was. "Are you okay?"

"I'll get back to you on that."

"Emily, what's going on?" Hotch took in her slightly panicked expression and thought for a minute that she was going to faint, so he stood from his seat and moved over to her. "Are you sick?"

"No. No. I'm not sick." _Why did I ever agree to this? _"There's just something I need to do."

"What is it?"

"This." Emily placed a soft kiss, lasting no more than two seconds, to his lips. When she pulled away, refusing to look him in the eye, she turned and headed for the door.

Before she made it anywhere near the door, she felt her arm being pulled back. _Of course he wasn't going to let her leave, _she thought. _He's going to want an explanation._

She was hoping her friends would jump into the office at any moment and explain it to him, so she wouldn't have to.

She was dragged out of her thoughts, when she felt Hotch's lips on hers for a second time, with more urgency and passion this time. Her eyes widened as his hands grabbed hold of her hips and forced her body against his own. After what was happening finally sunk in, Emily put everything into the kiss with just as much urgency, bringing her hands up to the back of his neck. She felt his tongue glide across her bottom lip and wasted no time letting him into her month, immediately giving in and allowing him to dominate the kiss.

Emily knew she was going to have to thank JJ and Penelope for this later. At that thought she jumped back from the kiss, gasping for some much needed air. Remembering that her friends where probably stood on the other side of the glass watching the heated kiss, she turned towards the window.

Hotch followed her stare, and was surprised to find Garcia, JJ, Morgan, Rossi and Reid stood outside his office grinning in at them, like they where some sort of exhibition at the zoo. "What are they doing out there?"

"I… I don't know." Emily saw Morgan give Garcia a high-five. _They were all in on it._

**Hey,**

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated,**

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far.**

**Next chapter will be explanation time,**

**Will update soon,**

**Jade xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two days earlier.**

Penelope Garcia made her way towards the break room. Just as she was about to enter she heard, the familiar voices of Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi.

"I think I'm in love with her Dave."

_Oh my God. _There was no way she was going to interrupt this conversation. She considered walking away and allowing her chief unit to keep his conversation private, but where's the fun in that? So she stayed by the doorway, listening intently.

"Then you need to tell her."

"But…"

"No buts Aaron."

"It's inappropriate, She's my subordinate. It's against the rules."

_Oh wow, he's talking about Emily, he's got to be talking about Emily. Please be talking about Emily._

"It's frowned upon. But screw the rules Aaron, you deserve love and so does Emily."

_YES! It's Emily._

"It doesn't matter, she doesn't feel the same."

_Oh boss man, you are in for a big surprise. _

"You don't know that. You have to at least try."

"I can't."

Garcia heard the men stand, so quickly scurried away and headed for the bullpen. _This is going to be fun. _"Hey Hot stuff, we need to talk, now."

"Okay, baby girl calm down, you know I always have time for you."

The young red head grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him towards the break room and shut the door behind them.

"Hey," Rossi greeted them.

"What are you still doing in here?" She shouted at him.

"Nice to see you too, Garcia."

"Actually, this is good, sit."

Rossi raised an eyebrow at her, but soon sat down after receiving her 'do not argue with me' expression.

"What's going on baby girl?" Morgan questioned, joining them at the table.

"I overheard the conversation between you and Hotch before."

"Garcia, you shouldn't…"

"Don't give me that. She loves him too."

"What? You're sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, she told me."

Morgan shifted his gaze between the two. "What the hell is going on?"

"Our boss man and raven haired beauty are in love."

"Wow."

"I know."

David Rossi jumped back in at this point. "Should we tell them?"

"Oh no, that just takes all the fun away, I have a better idea. Wait here."

The two agents knew better than to go against her demand, so stayed put, eagerly awaiting her return.

After a few minutes, she rushed back into the room, dragging a confused looking JJ along behind her. "Sit," she ordered.

Once they were all sat down round the table, Garcia started to explain her idea.

"So you want us to trick Prentiss into kissing Hotch?" Morgan asked as she paused.

"Yes."

"Do you think she'll fall for it?" JJ questioned. She was now refusing to make eye contact with Rossi, since she had heard Garcia's plan.

"I know she will."

"What about pretty boy?"

"I'll kiss him too."

"Oh okay, but should we tell him about it?"

Garcia thought for a minute, before grinning widely. "No, I would love to see his reaction."

xxx

"So you all tricked us into doing that?" Emily glared at her friends as she spoke, but she couldn't help the smile that fell upon her lips.

Reid shook his head, "I had nothing to do with it."

"Okay, you're off the hook, but the rest of you."

"Come on, don't pretend we haven't done you favour. You two would never have admitted you even had feeling for each other, never mind that you are madly in love. You were both too stubborn to make the first move." Garcia smirked at them. "Sooo, we decided to make the first move."

"But that's…" Prentiss started to protest, but Hotch spoke over her.

"Thank you," was all he said, looking over at Garcia.

"What?" Emily gazed up at her chief unit, the man she loved.

"Can you say you're honestly not happy with the way this turned out?" His confidence shocked her.

"Of course I am." She pressed a feather light kiss to his lips. "I just don't like being pranked."

"But you were willing to prank me." he teased her, causing her to blush.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, that's the best prank I could have asked for." He turned to the others. "Now get back to work."

"Well that's gratitude for you." Garcia announced as they started to go back to their workspaces.

As Emily moved to follow them, once again she felt Hotch pulling her arm. "How would you feel about taking an early lunch break with me, now?"

"I'd love to." She beamed up at him, before he took her hand and led her out of the building.

xxx

**Hey,**

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it.**

**I was going to leave it here, but have decided to do one more chapter.**

**Next chapter will be, Hotch and Emily's lunch**

**And Dave has some explaining to do to JJ.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, keep 'em coming.**

**Will update soon,**

**Jade xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

JJ paced around her office, her earlier kiss with Dave filled her mind. _Why did he do that? He was supposed to act shocked, like Morgan and Spence. Why did he kiss me back?_

She tried to occupy her mind with paperwork, but she couldn't stop thinking about that damn kiss. When she finally gave up on trying to push her thoughts aside, she leaped up from her seat, out of her office and made her way towards Rossi's office.

For the second time today, she knocked on his office door.

"Come in," he shouted, cheerily.

JJ opened the door and swiftly entered the room, locking her gaze onto his immediately. "What the hell was going on before?"

David Rossi had hoped she would let it slide, but here she was demanding an explanation. "When?"

"Don't play clueless, you know when." JJ said, keeping her voice soft. She wasn't angry with him, she was just confused. _Why the hell did he do that?_

"I don't know what you're taking about JJ." Okay, now she was getting angry.

"Okay fine, let me explain what I'm talking about." she spat. "Why did you kiss me?"

"What?" he smirked at her playfully, but inside he was a little worried. "If I remember correctly, you kissed me."

"You know what I mean." She moved closer to his desk. "I was supposed to kiss you, which I did. And you where supposed to pull away and act surprised, which you didn't do."

"I was never told to act surprised." he still had a smirk plastered across his face that made JJ want to slap him.

"What? Yes you where."

"No, Garcia said to act normally." He finally removed the smirk form his face, as he spoke. His eyes burned intensely into hers.

"Exactly, and it's normal to be shocked."

He said nothing else, he just gazed into her beautiful blue eyes waiting for her to do anything. To walk away or to continue the conversation, he didn't care, but he wanted her to make the decision.

"Answer me." the media liaison shouted, but her tone didn't sound angry, it was more like she was pleading with him.

"You didn't ask me anything."

"DAVE!" Now her tone was laced with anger. "Why did you kiss me back?"

"Because that was probably the only chance I was ever going to get to kiss you." He paused briefly. "I wasn't going to waste it."

JJ's eyes widened as she took in his confession. She was not expecting that. "Dave." she spoke his name softly.

"You don't have to say anything JJ, you wanted an explanation and you got one." He pulled forward a new file off the pile on his desk and started working on it, refusing to look up at the young blonde, still standing in front of him.

xxx

Hotch and Prentiss arrived at the local diner and took a table near the window. After ordering their food and drinks, they fell into an uncomfortable silence, neither sure of what to say to the other.

Aaron Hotchner had lost the confidence he had shown earlier. He was happy that Emily had kissed him. The team were right, there was no way he would have ever made the first move and that small kiss gave him all the confidence he needed to admit he had feelings for her.

But it was just a prank.

Did Emily have feelings for him? What if he'd jumped to conclusions, she kissed him because of the prank, not necessarily because she liked him too. She protested afterwards, she was mad at the team.

Aaron knew he was just over thinking things. She was here with him now and she had agreed she was happy with the outcome of the prank. She even kissed him again afterwards. It was just too good to be true, he didn't trust the fact that he finally had what he'd wanted for so long.

Emily gazed at her boss from across the table. She couldn't believe she was finally here, out at lunch with Aaron Hotchner. Not the classiest of restaurants, but she didn't care. She was here and he was here, that was all that mattered.

She tried to talk, to think of anything to say to the dark haired man in front of her. But she couldn't find the words, her mind was filled with images from the second kiss they shared. _Wow, that was some kiss. _

It was impossible to fight off the smile that forced its way onto Emily's lips, as she replayed the kiss over and over again in her head.

The male agent noticed this immediately and couldn't help but match his facial expression to hers. Her smile was contagious. "What are you smiling at?"

_Busted. _Emily thought to herself, but couldn't remove the grin off her face. "I'm just thinking about things."

"Care to share those things with me?" Aaron took in the way she was looking at him and all the doubt left him mind. She liked him too.

"Well, I was just thinking about an amazing kiss I had this morning."

"Oh really. Amazing, was it?"

Prentiss didn't answer that, she just beamed over at him, raising her eyebrow.

Hotch reached across the table and took Emily's hand in his own. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you like that."

"I'm sure I do. Probably a long as I've wanted to kiss you like that."

Hotch slowly leaned over the table, gazing deeply into her dark brown eyes. His lips twitched upwards as Emily moved forward to meet him. Their lips met once again, for a soft, tender kiss.

They pulled back to find a slightly uncomfortable looking boy, stood beside them holding a tray with their meals on.

The remainder of the lunch was filled with small talk and subtle flirting. After paying the bill, Hotch pulled Emily up from her seat and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The two exited the diner and headed back towards the BAU.

On the short walk back to the building, Emily grinned at the man that held her. "Thank you for lunch."

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming." With out thinking, Aaron pulled her closer to his side, loving the feel of her so close to him. "I love you." It slipped out before he'd even realised he was thinking it.

Emily's eyes widened and her grin stretched wider across her cheeks. "I love you too."

_She loves me. _Hotch was unable to control the goofy grin that spread across his face and stayed there for the rest of the journey back to work.

xxx

Penelope Garcia had noticed Hotch and Emily leaving the building together earlier. After a few minutes of work, the red-head left her cave, feeling the need to talk to others about how well her awesome plan had gone down.

She entered the bullpen and sat down at Emily's desk, excitedly talking to Morgan and Reid about the their colleagues relationship. The conversation lasted for a long time.

She'd tried JJ's office before, but she wasn't in there. Before the male profilers finally got back to work, Garcia asked them if they knew where she was.

Morgan told her he'd seen her going into Rossi's office before, so she swiftly made her way up the steps to steal the blonde away.

When she entered the office, without knocking, her jaw dropped as she took in the sight facing her. Agent Jennifer Jareau sat on Agent David Rossi's desk, with him stood between her legs, their hands roaming all over each others bodies. The two were so caught up in the heated kiss they didn't even notice the tech girl come into the room.

Not wanting to disturb them, Garcia slowly reversed out of the door and quietly closed it after she left. With a huge grin plastered across her face, she ran down the steps and into the bullpen once more.

"What's up baby girl?" Morgan asked, looking up at her.

"Oh, lets just say we are going to have to cancel the other prank."

"Why?" Reid asked, a bit disappointed, as he was in on this one.

"We don't need it anymore." She glanced up at Rossi's office, before turning back and winking at the pair of profilers.

"So JJ and Rossi are already…" Morgan began to speak.

"After what I just walked in on, yes I'd say they are."

At this point, they noticed Emily and Hotch were back and walking right towards them. They all smiled at the pair as they saw Hotch's arm wrapped around the brunettes form.

"I thought I told you all to get back to work." their chief unit said, with a smile of his own.

Morgan and Reid returned their focus to the files on their desks. Garcia, however, couldn't help herself. She wasn't going to get to pull her other prank and needed some more fun. "Yes sir. By the way, Rossi wanted to see you in his office."

"Thank you Garcia." he glanced down at the woman in his arms. "For everything." he added.

"You are very welcome." she looked back up at the office. "You can just go straight in, he's expecting you."

The young red head then wondered off back to her cave, extremely happy with the way things had turned out.

**THE END**

**Hello,**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and thanks to everybody who has reviewed.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review,**

**Jade xxx**


End file.
